pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:HunterSky/¿Seguro qué quieres ver esto...?
Pues...la wiki esta un poco decaída, x3, puede que sea un blog spam, hubo un problema, pero por lo menos pasaremos un rato...no tan agradable >:D 'Nota:'Para empeorar o mejorar o para el ambiente os sugiero estar en una habitación con la luz apagada, ventanas y puertas cerradas y escuchar este tema: thumb|300px La animación... LA ANIMACIÓN DEL FANTASMA Y EL HOMBRE ENTERRADO VIVO (THE ANIMATED GHOST AND THE BURIED ALIVE MODEL). La animación del fantasma (encriptada como Haunting) debe aparecer por las estancias del mismo edificio donde la mano blanca se puede localizar. En éste caso, sin embargo, estamos hablando de un elemento no interactivo. Los supuestos espíritus estan programados para aparecer y desaparecer espontáneamente. Muchos de los fotogramas pertenecían al típico sprite de fantasma de Pokémon antes de conseguir el Silph Scope (que te permitía visionar a los Ghastly, Haunter, Gengar, etc), pero en contadas ocasiones, esos fotogramas pasaban a ser imágenes de rostros gritando, la silueta de un esqueleto cubierto por una capa (como si fuera la mismísima Parca) y un rastro de cadáveres muertos... Según un experto en fenomenología social, el Dr. Jackson Turner, establece en su tesis "Video Games and The Manipulation of the Human Mind" que los fotogramas fueron introducidos de motu propio (léase la historia de la mano blanca, línea 2). El Dr. Turner asegura que el objetivo de la animación del fantasma es crear una influencia subliminal sobre el jugador, haciendo que entre en un estado de miedo creciente debido a la atmósfera pesada y tétrica del edificio. Aunque eso no es muy difícil de adivinar xD. La tercera y última animación que supuestamente aparece en las primerísimas ediciones es la del hombre enterrado vivo. Al final de la historia de la torre Lavanda, llegabas al final y te enontrabas una tumba de un Marowak fallecido al que te tienes que enfrentar. Usando el Silph Scope, revelas su forma original y lo derrotas, calmando su alma y devolviéndolo al descanso eterno Aquí se muestra un glitch presente en la 1ª generación, donde usando un simple Pokédoll podías despistar al Marowak. Pues según este relato, la tumba del Marowak se sustituye por la imagen de un hombre enterrado en el suelo, aún con vida. Al llegar al último piso, automáticamente se da una conversación directa con él. Buried Alive: Estás... aquí. (You're... Here.) BA: Estoy atrapado... (I'm trapped...) BA: Y estoy solo... (And I'm lonely...) BA: Muy, muy solo... (So very lonely...) BA: ...te unes a mi? (Won't you join me?) Después de ésto, se entra en secuencia de batalla. El hombre enterrado aparece en pantalla como entrenador. En su plantel posee 2 Manos blancas, Un Gengar y un Muk. Por lo visto, lo esperado es que no le ganes. Si lo derrotas, el juego se cuelga, pues no se escribió ninguna función en caso de victoria... ...y si pierdes? La batalla finaliza, vuelves a la vista habitual, y el hombre enterrado contesta entre un extraño galimatías: -Por fin! Carne fresca! Tu personaje es arrastrado hasta el enterrado. La pantalla se oscurece y finalmente sólo aparece un fondo negro, con la espeluznante imagen del hombre enterrado devorando a tu personaje. No reapareces en el centro Pokémon, obviamente. Lo peor es que, por mucho que intentes apagar la consola, retirar el cartucho y reiniciar, no sale ni la pantalla de inicio de Game Boy. Sólo la imagen del hombre enterrado devorándote. De nuevo no hay pruebas visuales de tal fenómeno. A parte, es casi imposible encontrar alguno de los supuestos cartuchos de la 1ª Generación que salieron con éstos personajes. Archivo:Mano blanca.pngArchivo:Enterrado vivo.jpg La foto maldita...Smile.jpg El día que conocí a Mary E., un día de verano de 2007, realmente terminé hablando con una puerta; bueno, más que hablar con una puerta, escuché los sollozos y las plegarias que venían del otro lado de esa puerta. Hablé con Terence, el esposo de Mary durante 15 largos años. Mary aceptó verme porque a mi edad era imposible que trabajara para algún periódico y en realidad, yo no parecía otra cosa que un estudiante obsesionado con algunos temas, ocupado en su carrera y -si todo salía de acuerdo al plan- esperanzado en escribir algunas piezas de ficción, en algún momento; y eso era todo lo que yo era. Obtuve la dirección de su casa y acordé visitarlos en un fin de semana en el que yo estaría en Chicago visitando a una tía. Terence me recibió, Mary se había encerrado en su habitación. Acampamos junto a la puerta durante media hora. Terence intentó calmarla, convencerla de que saliera, pero fue inútil. Me entretuve tomando notas desde el banquillo en el que el marido me instaló. No quise dar la entrevista por perdida y traté de escuchar la discusión, captar algún dato. No logré entender mucho de lo que Mary dijo, estaba histérica y no paraba de repetir algunas cosas sobre sus pesadillas. Tras varios intentos, Terence tiró la toalla y se disculpó conmigo. Abandoné la casa un tanto desanimado, pero logré convencerme de que aquello no era para tanto, después de todo, esto era un pasatiempo y nada más. Además, si Mary nunca lograba salir de su cuarto, tenía que haber alguien más. Mary era la administradora de un pequeño foro electrónico de anuncios (un BBS), con base en Chicago, en 1992, cuando tropezó con smile.jpg y su vida cambió para siempre. Tenía apenas cinco meses de casada cuando pasó a formar parte de los cuatrocientos usuarios que, se estima, abrieron el hipervínculo; ella, sin embargo, es la única que ha hablado abiertamente sobre la experiencia. El resto han permanecido en el anonimato o quizá han muerto. Fue en 2005, cuando apenas cursaba la preparatoria, que smile.jpg atrajo mi atención por mi creciente interés en los fenómenos surgidos en internet; Mary solía ser la víctima que se citaba para darle credibilidad a un fenómeno que también llegó a denominarse como smile.dog. Lo que más me atraía era el absoluto silencio en internet sobre la cuestión, la gente familiarizada con los rumores y dispuesta a hablar sobre ellos los consideraba apenas un Hoax, pues incluso dedicando algunas horas a la tarea, es imposible encontrar la imagen. Ciertamente, existen muchas fotos manipuladas con la finalidad de hacerse pasar por la original y es eso lo que uno va a encontrar en los primeros intentos con cualquier buscador. A la imagen original se le atribuyen efectos colaterales muy significativos: ansiedad aguda, delirio y en algunos casos, epilepsia. Creo que ese es el principal motivo de que el archivo sea apenas una sombra, un fantasma que suele mencionarse de vez en cuando. ¿La censura del tópico se apoya en el escepticismo o en el miedo? Ni smile.jpg, ni smile.dog son mencionados en Wikipedia aunque virales más escandalosos como goatse (hello.jpg) o 2girls1cup, cuentan con su propia entrada; así mismo, cualquier intento de subir una contribución referente a smile.jpg, es sistemáticamente eliminada por cualquiera de los múltiples administradores de la enciclopedia en línea. Al parecer, ya se hablaba de smile.jpg en los remotos tiempos de usenet, e incluso existe una historia muy persistente sobre un hacker que en 2002, inundó los foros de sátira y humor de Something Awful con la imagen, volviendo epilépticos a casi la mitad de su público. Se cuenta también, que para finales de la década de los noventa, una cadena circuló vía eMail con el asunto: “SONRÍE, DIOS TE AMA!”. Sin importar los altos márgenes de exposición que estos eventos supondrían, pocas personas admiten haber tenido contacto con el archivo y hasta ahora, ninguna página o vínculo convincente ha sido descubierto. Aquellos que claman haber visto smile.jpg, suelen alardear agregando que en el momento en que lo vieron estaban muy ocupados como para guardar una copia en su disco duro. De cualquier modo, las descripciones de las presumibles víctimas suelen tener algunos puntos de coincidencia: un perro (cuando se especifica su raza, un husky siberiano), iluminado por el flash de la cámara en una habitación en penumbras; el único detalle que se distingue en la imagen es una mano que surge desde la penumbra y usualmente, no parece hacer nada más que “posar”, hacia el margen izquierdo. Por supuesto, el enfoque de la imagen es el perro (o la criatura similar a un perro, como también suelen llamarlo): el animal muestra una par de filas de enormes, blancos y afilados dientes, con un gesto que casi parece humano. Se suele agregar que la imagen se ha quedado dentro de la cabeza del espectador y que conforme se repite, vuelve en momentos de distracción durante el día, esta va envolviendo la mente, hasta el punto en el que la imposibilidad de pensar en otra cosa se confunde con la sensación de no poder mirar hacia otra parte y la imagen comienza despertar impresiones en los otros sentidos. Estos –por llamarlos así- episodios, parecen estar relacionados con los diagnósticos de epilepsia y también con la aparición de pesadillas, nítidas y paulatinamente más inquietantes. Después de que la condición empeora, el testigo suele terminar medicado y esto, al menos en algunos casos, suele mitigar el proceso. Supongo que el tratamiento que Mary E. tomaba, no fue parte de esos casos. Después de regresar de Chicago, me dediqué a enviar mensajes de solicitud a varios grupos de noticias, foros, sitios y listas de correo, esperando encontrar el nombre de algún supuesto testigo de smile.jpg que sintiese la necesidad de dar su testimonio. Pasó demasiado tiempo sin ninguna respuesta y en algún momento, mi curiosidad comenzó a apagarse: me encontraba camino a exámenes finales. Mary me envió un mail, a principios de Marzo de 2008: Para: jml@****.com De: enherM@****.net Asunto: La entrevista del año pasado Todavía tengo mucha vergüenza por el modo como te traté cuando me visitaste. Espero comprendas que no tuviste nada que ver con esto, fue por mis problemas… creo que hubiera podido ser más amable y espero que me perdones. Tenia mucho miedo. Me siento acosada. He vivido así durante 15 años. El perro viene a mí en mis sueños, cada noche. Se que parece mentira, pero es cierto. Hay algo, un color, algo que hace que las pesadillas que tengo no se parezcan a ningún sueño que hubiera tenido antes… ya no recuerdo tanto los sueños que tuve antes. En mis sueños, nunca me muevo. Nunca hablo. Simplemente estoy mirando la escena de esa foto horrible, veo la mano, veo el perro y el perro habla. He pensado qué hacer durante mucho tiempo… he tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Me imagino que se lo hubiera podido enseñar a algún compañero, a algún extraño, incluso a Terence aunque la idea no me gustara. Cada noche durante quince años, smile.dog ha venido a mis sueños y me ha exigido que difunda la palabra palabra y entonces, si el perro cumple con su palabra palabra, me dejara en paz. Lo que me detiene es pensar en lo que haría si me miente y si no la cumple. ¿Y si todo se pone peor después de que lo obedezca, entonces que? Así que nunca le he hecho caso. Durante 15 años mantuve el diskette escondido entre mis cosas. Todas las noches viene y me exige que difunda su palabra palabra. Pero yo he aguantado. Muchos de mis amigos del foro, los que vieron el archivo, dejaron de postear y luego se mataron. Otros simplemente desaparecieron y no supe más de ellos. Son los que mas me preocupan ¿que decidieron? ¿le hicieron caso? Perdoname pero cuando hablaste con mi esposo y acordaron una cita yo sentia que al fin me iba a volver loca. Había decidido darte el diskette. Ya no me importaba si el perro estaba mintiendo o no, quería que todo terminara, como fuera. Tu eres un extraño, alguien de quien no tengo idea de su vida y con la que no me siento obligada a nada. Por eso pensé que sería mas fácil, dártelo para tu investigación y que no me importara que fuera a pasar contigo. Pero antes de que llegaras me vi en el espejo y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: estaba apunto de arruinar tu vida para siempre. No pude soportarlo, todavía no puedo. Tengo mucha vergüenza de lo que estuve a punto de hacerte y todo lo que espero es que esta advertencia haga que recapacites y dejes de buscar el archivo. Porque puede que te encuentres con alguien mas débil o más inconciente y no dude en obedecer sus palabras las palabras. Todavia estas a tiempo de detenerte. Sinceramente, Mary E. Terence me llamó unos días después, estaba en la ciudad y quería verme, lo cité en un café. Mary se había suicidado. Después de cremarla, había decidido revisar sus cosas, sus cuentas de correo y su ordenador. Fue hasta que me contó que había dado con el email que su esposa me mandó, que me di cuenta del verdadero estado en el que se encontraba: era poco lo que quedaba del carácter afable y seguro con el que me había encontrado el año pasado. Me pidió que hiciera caso de lo que su esposa me había advertido. Había encontrado el diskette, etiquetado simplemente como dog, en una estantería, en medio de un libro. Lo había roto y le había prendido fuego hasta volverlo nada más que un pedazo de plástico negro y retorcido. —Silbó —me dijo. Noté su rostro palidecer mientras intentaba tragar saliva y luchaba por explicarme, por encontrar las palabras correctas para explicarme— la cosa silbó, la cosa… —trató de disimular el tono de su voz el temblor de sus manos, dándole un trago a su taza de café:— …la cosa aulló cuando se estaba quemando… —Noté el cambio en su cara, conforme se daba cuenta de lo que me estaba diciendo— como, como si fuera un animal, vivo. Me conmovió, quizá demasiado. Tengo que admitir que no supe como manejar mi encuentro con Terence. Si esto era una broma, era una muy buena. Pensaba, para calmarme, que todo era un engaño. Parecían una pareja seria, pero hey, quién sabe, quizá sólo se habían estado divirtiendo. Luego encontré el obituario de Mary e incluso, encontré una pequeña nota que cubría su muerte en la sección policíaca de un tabloide de Chicago. Estaba muerta, al parecer, aunque ni la nota ni el obituario decían nada acerca de un suicidio. Decidí abandonar definitivamente, mi pasatiempo, sobre todo porque estaba por finalizar el semestre y tenía que concentrarme en los exámenes. El mundo tiene formas extrañas de ponernos a prueba. Casi después de un año completo de que viera al esposo de Mary, recibí otro mail: Para: jml@****.com De: elzahir82@*******.com Hola: Encontré tu correo electrónico en una lista de correo. Tu perfil decía que estabas buscando a smiledog. Yo la vi y no es tan mala como todo el mundo dice. La adjunto. Hay que difundir la palabra palabras. La verdadera imagen no la pondre(no se si sea la verdadera imagen.) El fin del mensaje todavía me da escalofríos. Mi cliente de Mail mostraba un archivo adjunto. Su nombre, como era de esperarse, era smile.jpg. Consideré si bajarlo o no. Era muy probable que fuese falso, todo lo que había pasado no volvía más probable otro resultado; además, aún no estaba completamente convencido de los dichosos poderes de un simple fichero. El caso de Mary E. me había sacudido, claro, pero, ¿no era una paciente psiquiátrica de cualquier forma? Además, ¿Cómo es que una simple imagen podría hacer lo que se supone que esta hace? ¿Qué clase de criatura es capaz de romper la mente de un ser humano usando como único medio, sus ojos? Por otro lado, no todo podía ser una mentira, algo tenía que existir del otro lado de la leyenda. Si descargaba la imagen, si la miraba, si al final de todo resultaba que Mary se encontraba en lo correcto, si smile.dog venía a mí en mis sueños a exigirme que difundiera su palabra palabras, ¿qué haría entonces, viviría como lo hizo Mary, luchando con todas mis fuerzas durante el resto de mi vida, para no rendirme ante las ordenes de la criatura, hasta finalmente sucumbir a mi propia muerte o mi propia locura? Y si elegía el otro camino, ¿a quién le cargaría algo como esto? En mi intención original, que era escribir un artículo corto sobre smile.jpg, había pensado que podía anexar la imagen como evidencia, pero en esos momentos no esperaba que cualquiera que leyera el artículo, cualquier interesado, terminara afectado. Asumiendo que el archivo adjunto en el mail, fuera genuino, ¿sería lo suficientemente malicioso como para salvarme a mí mismo de esta forma?. Archivo:Smile.dog.jpg Archivo:Smile.jpg La historia del ratón... Bien, escuche que existe una caricatura que no fue distribuida nunca, ni siquiera para los fans mas apasionados de Mickey Mouse. De acuerdo a la mayoría de las fuentes, esta caricatura no tiene nada de especial. Simplemente es un loop continuo de Mickey, caminando a través de 6 edificios, por unos 2 o 3 minutos antes de obscurecerse y terminar con la animación (mas o menos como en los Picapiedra). A diferencia de las musiquitas alegres de siempre, la canción de esta caricatura, no era una canción para nada. Simplemente era como si golpearan el piano por minuto y medio antes de que se convirtiera en ruido blanco, nieve, por el resto del film. Y este, no era el alegre y viejo Mickey que amamos tampoco, Mickey no estaba bailando, ni siquiera sonriendo. Simplemente caminando, como si tú o yo estuviéramos caminando, con una expresión facial, muy… normal. Pero por alguna razón, su cara estaba girada hacia la izquierda, como teniendo una mirada sombría. Hasta hace uno o, dos años todos creían que después de que se obscurecía la escena, terminaba la caricatura. Pero cuando Leonard Maltin la estaba revisando, para ponerla como un bonus en el DVD, Leonard decidió que esto era simplemente basura, como para ponerla en el DVD. Sin embargo, quería tener una copia digital por el simple hecho de ser una obra de Walt. Cuando digitalizo la caricatura en su ), se dio cuenta de algo; La caricatura duraba de hecho, 9 minutos y 4 segundos. Esto es lo que me dijo mi fuente (El es un asistente personal del mismísimo Sr. Martin). Después de desvanecerse en negro, se queda así hasta el minuto seis. Despues, regresa a Mickey caminando. El sonido era diferente esta vez. Era como un murmullo. No era una lengua, sino mas bien como un grito gutural. Mientras el ruido se hace mas indistinguible y fuerte en el siguiente minute, la imagen se empieza a descomponer. La banqueta empieza a ir en direcciones que parecen imposibles basándonos en el caminado de Mickey. La sombría cara del ratón, lentamente se convierte en una sombría sonrisa. En el minuto siete, los murmullos se convierten en un gritos escalofriantes (de esos que te duelen solo al escucharlos), y la imagen se pone mas obscura. Con colores que no eran posibles en esa época. La cara de Mickey, entonces, comenzaba a derrumbarse. Sus ojos rodaban hacia el fondo de su barbilla, como dos canicas, y su extraña sonrisa apuntaba hacia arriba, al lado izquierdo de su cara. Los edificios se convertían en escombros flotando en el aire, y la acera seguía en direcciones imposibles, navegando en direcciones extrañas El Sr. Martin quedo perturbado con esto, y dejo la habitación, enviando a un empleado para que terminara de ver el video y tomara notas de todo lo que pasaba , hasta el último segundo, y para que después, guardara el disco de la caricatura en la caja fuerte. Resulta que al final del video, después de un grito gutural, el filme termina de manera abrupta con la cara de Mickey en los créditos, con lo que sonaba como una caja musical rota tocando en el fondo. Esto pasa por mas o menos, unos 30 segundos, y sea lo que sea que pase en ese tiempo, nadie ha podido darme ni un poco de información. Un guardia de seguridad que trabajaba conmigo, me dijo que él estaba haciendo sus rondines esa noche fuera de la habitación. Me dijo que vio al empleado salió temblando del cuarto diciendo “El sufrimiento real no se ha conocido” siete veces antes de que le quitara el arma del guardia, y cometiera suicido. Lo único que le pude sacar a Leonard Martin fue una frase de los últimos cuadros, una frase en Ruso que decía “Las vistas del infierno trae a su audiencia de regreso” Hasta donde sé, nadie mas la ha visto, pero ha habido docenas de intentos de poner el archivo en Rapidshare por los empleados del estudio (los cuales han sido despedidos por eso). Lo único que se, es que el video esta Youtube, sin los últimos cuadros del filme. Video:suicide mouse.avi REAL full original footage Una muerte...amarilla ¿Saben como la Fox tiene una forma extraña de contar los capítulos de los Simpson? No cuentan algunos, haciendo que el número de episodios sea inconsistente. La razón de este extraño hecho, es un episodio perdido de la temporada 1. Encontrar detalles de este episodio es algo difícil, porque nadie del personal que trabajaba en el show en ese momento quiere hablar de ello. Por lo que he logrado recopilar, el episodio perdido fue escrito totalmente por Matt Groening. Durante la producción de la primera temporada, Matt actuaba de forma extraña. Era silencioso, se veía nervioso y algo mórbido. Mencionarle esto a alguien que estaba presente en esos momentos por lo regular hace enfurecer a la persona en cuestión, y te prohiben mencionárselo a Matt. Oí primero de este suceso en un evento donde David Silverman estaba hablando. Alguien en la audiencia preguntó por el episodio, y Silverman simplemente salió de la escena, terminando repentinamente la presentación. El número del episodio perdido era el 7G06, con el título "Dead Bart" (Bart Muerto). El episodio 7G06, Moaning Lisa, fue hecho después y se le otorgó el código de producción de Dead Bart para ocultar la existencia de este. En adición a causar enojo, preguntarle a cualquier miembro del staff sobre el capítulo los llevará a hacer todo lo posible para detenerte de hablar directamente con Matt Groening. En una convención de fans, logré seguirlo tras que terminó de hablar con el público, y eventualmente tuve una oportunidad de hablar con él conforme abandonaba el edificio. No le enojó que lo siguiera, probablemente pensando que era otro fan típico. Cuando le mencioné el episodio perdido, se puso pálido y comenzó a temblar. Cuando le pregunté si me podía dar detalles, parecía estar a punto de llorar. Tomó una pieza de papel, escribió algo en ella, y me la dió. Me rogó por que nunca más mencionara el episodio de nuevo. En la pieza de papel estaba la dirección de un sitio web, que no diré, por razones que narraré en un segundo. Metí la dirección a mi buscador y entré a un sitio completamente negro, excepto por una línea de texto amarillo, un link de descarga. Le dí click y el archivo comenzó a bajarse. Una vez que terminé de bajarlo, mi computadora se volvió loca, el peor virus que hayan visto. Restaurar Sistema no funcionó, la computadora tuvo que ser formateada totalmente. Antes de esto, copié el archivo a un CD, y traté de abrirlo en mi nueva computadora totalmente limpia, y como lo sospechaba, era un episodio de los Simpson. El episodio comenzó como todos los demás, pero con una calidad de animación realmente pobre. Si han visto la animación para Some Enchanted Evening, era similar pero menos estable. La primera parte era normal, pero los personajes estaban un poco fuera de sí. Homero se veía enojado, Marge se veía deprimida, Lisa se veía en extremo ansiosa, y Bart parecía estar lleno de ira y odio hacia sus padres. El episodio trataba sobre los Simpson yendo a un viaje de avión, y casi al final de la primera parte, cuando el avión estaba a cerca de 20 o 30 metros en el aire, Bart rompió una ventana de éste y fue succionado hacia afuera. Al inicio de las series, Matt tenía una idea de que el estilo animado del mundo de los Simpson representara la vida, y que la muerte tornara todo más realista. Por eso pasó este episodio. La imagen del cadáver de Bart apenas era reconocible, tomaron total ventaja de que no debían animarlo e hicieron un dibujo casi foto-realista del cadáver de Bart. El primer acto finalizó con una imagen sumamente gráfica del cadáver de Bart. Cuando comenzó el segundo acto, Homero, Marge y Lisa estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, llorando. El llanto parecía no terminar, volviéndose más doloroso y sonando extremadamente realista, con una mejor actuasción de la que creerían posible. La animación comenzó a decaer aún más mientras lloraban, y podías escuchar murmullos al fondo. Los personajes parecían estar apenas animados, se estaban alargando y borrándose, como formas deformadas pintadas con colores brillantes al azar. Había caras en la ventana, viéndolos, parpadeando una y otra vez para que nunca las distinguieras perfectamente. El llanto siguió por todo el segundo acto. El Acto tres empezó con un título especificando que un año había pasado. Homero, Marge y Lisa estaban esqueléticamente delgados, aún sentados en la mesa. No había rastro de Maggie o de las mascotas. Decidieron visitar la tumba de Bart. Springfield estaba totalmente desierta, y mientras caminaban por el cementerio, las casas se volvieron más y más decrépitas. Se veían abandonadas. Cuando llegaron a la tumba, el cuerpo de Bart estaba tirado frente a su tumba, viéndose igual que al final del primer acto. La familia comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Eventualmente se detuvieron, viendo fijamente el cadáver de Bart. La cámara se enfocó en el rostro de Homero. De acuerdo al sumario del episodio, Homero dice un chiste en esta parte, pero no es audible en la versión que ví, no se puede saber qué dice Homero. La cámara hizo una toma panorámica cuando el episodio iba a terminar. Las tumbas en el fondo tenían los nombres de cada estrella invitada a los Simpson en ellas. Algunos que nadie conocía en 1989, algunos que no habían estado aún en el show. Todos tenían fechas de muerte en ellos. Para los que murieron desde aquél entonces, como Michael Jackson y George Harrison, las fechas señalaban el día en que murieron. Los créditos estaban silenciosos y parecían escritos a mano. La imagen final era la de la familia Simpson en su sillón, pero todos dibujados de forma hiperrealista, similar al cadáver de Bart. Se me ocurrió en un principio, tras ver el episodio, que podría usar las tumbas para predecir la muerte de todas las estrellas invitadas a los Simpson que aún seguían vivos, pero hay algo muy raro respecto a los que no han muerto. Todas sus muertes están situadas en la misma fecha. Video:Dead Bart Lost Simpsons episode 7G06 Video:Dead Bart ¿Recuerdan esto...? Luego de que la cuarta generación de Pokémon lo decepcionó muchísimo, mi hermano me regaló todas sus cosas de Pokémon, molesto. Recibí cientas de cartas qué añadir a mi colección, el Blastoise de peluche que ganó en King's Island hace nueve años, y el juego de Pokémon Diamante que completamente hizo que perdiera su amor por el juego y todo lo asociado a ello. Ese capítulo de su vida se cerró tristemente mientras la mía ganó algo para continuar. Admitiré que los juegos para la DS me decepcionaron también, había algo en ellos que hizo que la magia de los juegos se desvaneciera un poco... como una persona que creció con los originales, la generación cuatro simplemente no era "mi" Pokémon. Aún así, no iba a darle la espalda a algo que me acompañó durante mi niñez simplemente porque el juego me decepcionó un poco. De hecho, quería Diamond. Dialga era muchas veces mejor que Palkia, y de verdad disfruté el hecho de que finalmente iba a capturarlo esta vez, en lugar de hackear para obtenerlo o cambiarlo. Antes de que continúe, debo decirles que esto no involucra a Dialga para nada. Simplemente me gusta y originalmente quería Diamond pero me tuve qué quedar con Pearl porque mi hermano lo pidió primero. Esto comienza con un pokémon legendario, aunque tengo la certeza de que si hubiese usado cualquier otro, el resultado habría sido el mismo... esto parecía hecho en específico para mí... de otra forma, probablemente no hubiese ocurrido... algo que de hecho, me habría alegrado. Comencé con su juego guardado, sólo para ver todo lo que tenía. La información decía que tenía a todos los Pokémon en su Dex, incluso los que aún no salían a través de eventos wireless, lo que me recordó que él adoraba usar códigos Action Replay para mejorar su experiencia al jugar... fue probablemente la única cosa que lo llevó a quedarse con el juego por todo ese tiempo... pero incluso usar cheats llega a aburrir con el tiempo. Luego de iniciar su juego, ví su equipo; tenía seis Rayquazas shiny de nivel 100. Como todos los pokémon que tenía, los capturó usando el tardado código 'encuentra a cualquier pokémon', donde tenías que tirar Heart Scales para indicar qué pokémon querías capturar a nivel 100. Si bien los Pokémon encontrados con este código eran igual de débiles que uno al que se le haya dado un gran número de Rare Candies, aún recuerdo como perdía frecuentemente contra estos. Usé este código por mí misma cuando jugué Pearl por primera vez, e intercambié estos Pokémon a través de internet para incrementar mis posibilidades de ganar la lotería del juego. O al menos es lo que hacía antes de que un amigo me reprendiera y me viese forzada a iniciar sin cheats desde un principio. Si bien él no necesitaba ningún pokémon para completar su pokédex o necesitase items extra, intercambiar era siempre una experiencia divertida sólo para ver de donde venían. Así que fuí al Global Trading Center de Jubilife City para ver qué podían darme por uno de estos Rayquazas. Sabía que los podía cambiar por cualquier cosa, pero en secreto tenía rencor contra estos seis por masacrarme tantas veces. Ya en la red de intercambio, ofrecí uno por un Bronzong que elegí al azar de la primera lista. Claro, no podía elegir un género, pero elegí que el nivel fuese 100, para que fuera un trato más o menos justo. Luego de eso, me fuí por un rato. Luego de no hacer nada por al menos seis horas, volví para ver si alguien me ofrecía algo por el intercambio. De inmediato me emocioné cuando comenzó la secuencia de intercambio. Sé que fue un simple Bronzong, pero aún así, me gustaba mucho el proceso. Podrías haberme mandado un Magikarp y me habría excitado por eso. Ya saben como va el proceso; así que no explicaré las acciones. Para hacer el cuento corto, recibí un Bronzong shiny llamado 'Hell Bell'. Me sorprendí de que me dieran un shiny a cambio, nunca obtuve un shiny al intercambiar en Pearl... pero el nombre me molestaba un poco... siendo una persona ligeramente religiosa, no me siento cómoda hablando de algo relacionado al infierno o algo así... incluso el escribir esto me hace sentir como si pudiese provocar un evento similar de nuevo... solo espero que esto funcione como una experiencia de aprendimiento para ustedes y no como algo más para mí. Luego de salir, revisé sus stats; todo estaba en 666, su viejo entrenador era llamado 'Beelze' (algo que, de nuevo, tocó una fibra sensible en mí) y fue capturado en la Lost Tower, pero estaba dentro de una Cherish Ball. Claramente era hackeado, pero fue lo que obtuve por ofrecer un hack. Los stats y la información del Pokémon me asustaron un poco por el hecho de que no me gustaba el nombre o la información, pero asumí que estaba bien. Aún así, si no me gustaba, podría ofrecerlo a cambio de nuevo... fue aquí donde aceptaría un Magikarp con gusto. Pero cada vez que intentaba ponerlo en el GTS, el juego me informaba que ese Pokémon no podía ser ofrecido para intercambio. Esto me pasó varias veces antes, cuando intentaba cambiar legendarios hackeados, así que asumiré que es algo que evita que la gente sea 'asaltada'... pero fuí capaz de cambiar ese Rayquaza, y 'Beelze' me mandó a Hell Bell... así que no sé porqué no me permitía ofrecerlo de nuevo. Aún así, quería deshacerme de él, por lo que la única otra opción era liberarlo. Antes de ir a la PC, revisé el ítem que tenía adherido. El dueño le había añadido un correo, que siempre es divertido... aunque las elecciones de lo que hay que decir son severamente limitadas y las cartas siempre son cursis (algo que odio de la reestructuración de los juegos). Elegí a Hell Bell y revisé el correo, y no parecía estar elaborado de forma normal, de hecho parecía como si lo hubiesen hecho letra por letra como se hacía en Gold y Silver. El mensaje solo tenía tres palabras: "Llévame de vuelta." No estaba segura de qué significaba. Ciertamente no podía ofrecerlo para intercambio... y aún si pudiera, no habia forma de asegurarme de que Hell Bell regresara a Beelze, así que borré el mensaje y fui a la PC para liberarlo. Elegí la opción de 'depositar Pokémon' y seleccioné a Hell Bell para liberarlo, pero cada vez que la sprite se encogía, de inmediato volvía con un mensaje diciendo algo así como "¡Hell Bell no quiere abandonarte!" De nuevo, esto ocurrió antes cuando estaba limpiando una caja de la PC en mi segundo juego por Pearl. Quería un poco más de espacio y decidí liberar a un Shinx que había capturado al inicio del juego, pero seguía volviendo. Pensé que era algo tierno y convertí al Shinx (ahora un Luxray) en un miembro permanente de mi equipo porque parecía agradarle mucho... pero esto era de plano molesto. Cuando revisé a Hell Bell de nuevo, tenía otro ítem de correo... cosa que no tenía sentido pues se lo quité la primera vez. Lo abrí y leí un mensaje algo más largo: "No puedo irme por mí mismo. Llévame de vuelta." De nuevo, le quité el ítem y traté de liberarlo sin éxito. Cuando intentaba depositarlo, el juego me decía que removiera el correo del Pokémon antes de depositar... lo sé. Lo hice dos veces... pero tras revisarlo de nuevo, Hell Bell tenía otro nuevo correo en su posesión. "Lost Tower." Finalmente se estaba volviendo más específico, algo que se me hizo relajante en lugar de sentirme algo preocupada, que es probablemente como debería haber estado. Al fin sabía donde quería ir el Pokémon... tal vez dejaría mi equipo si lo dejaba ahí. Me gustaría saber porqué este Pokémon estaba haciendo que mi juego actuara tan raro. Este pokémon estaba hackeado, no el juego... y sé que un hack decente no afecta el juego, pero uno malo puede hacer que el juego colapse... pero este no estaba haciendo nada de las dos cosas, si no más bien, algo intermedio. Ansioso por deshacerme de él, dejé el edificio GTS y avancé por Jubilife. Estaba muy impaciente para tomar a un pokémon volador del PC, así que solo le enseñé a uno de los Rayquazas el movimiento 'Fly' y elegí usarlo. Pero cuando elegí Solaceon Town en el mapa, el juego me informó que no podía volar ahí... sabía que mi hermano había visitado la ciudad antes, y no sabía porqué no podía ir, pero no me tomé el tiempo para pensar en ello, así que solo volé a Hearthome. No perdí tiempo en Hearthome, simplemente viajé por la ruta 209 para ir a la Lost Tower y ojalá poder deshacerme de este extraño Pokémon simplemente al llevarlo a donde quería ir. De inmediato me dí cuenta de la falta de gente en la Ruta. De hecho, no recuerdo con quién podía enfrentarme ahí y cosas así, pero sé que al menos había unas cuantas NPCs ahí... el área estaba completamente sola. Bueno, no completamente, había una persona moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante; la sprite de un anciano de cabello blanco. Curioso, le hablé... y fue ahí donde las cosas comenzaron a ponerse algo raras para mí. No decía algo que tuviese sentido, simplemente repetía la misma cosa una y otra vez por un tiempo molestamente largo, así como cuando hablas con un ciclista en específico en el camino bici de Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald. Ya saben cual, el que dice que sabe de donde obtuviste la bici porque el nombre está escrito por todos lados. "SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA SUENA LA CAMPANA " Esto no significaba nada para mí, así que no me molesté en hablarle de nuevo, solo seguí moviéndome hacia la torre. Una vez dentro, intenté subir las escaleras pero algo me lo impedía. Pensé que todos los pokémon hackeados habían logrado joder mi juego, pero ese no fue el caso. Luego de un momento de silencio, el sonido de una gruesa campana de bronce comenzó a sonar lentamente (si tienes curiosidad de como se oye, inicia tu Heart Gold/Soul Silver. Esa campana es el sonido) Luego de cuatro tañidos, la tumba en el centro de la habitación se quebró y se destrozó como si hubiesen usado Rock Smash en ella. Bajo la tumba estaba un agujero, y ya que no podía ir por las escaleras hacia arriba, caminé hacia él y caí. Al aterrizar, caí en una plataforma similar a la que está en la Sala del Origen, donde encuentras a Arceus (no hagan como si no supiesen de qué hablo, todos hemos hackeado ese evento.) Solo que era más oscura. Mientras que la plataforma transparente era blanca y brillaba en el caso de Arceus, esta era más de un color rojo oscurecido... se veía maligna, totalmente diferente a la vibra 'sagrada' que obtienes de la Sala del Origen. Viniendo desde la plataforma había un set de escaleras anchas que parecían más bien hechas de mármol negro en lugar de blanco. No había forma de volver (no podía volar, no podía usar excavadores y no traía Escape Ropes), así que tomé las escaleras y la campana (que ahora asumo era Hell Bell, pues Bronzong es de hecho, algún tipo de campana) continuaba sonando lentamente. Ahora, me sentía muy mal (¿tú no lo estarías?), pero continúe subiendo las escaleras. Mientras iba más lejos, se empezó a ver como con niebla y más oscuro. Cuando alcancé el fondo, me encontré con un camino estrecho rodeado por largas fosas de lava/magma a los lados... como la cueva donde encuentras a Groudon en R/S/E, pero con mejores gráficos, de hecho. El camino continúo en línea recta por cuarenta pasos antes de ir a la derecha por otros cuarenta y finalmente ir hacia arriba. El camino final era largo; magma burbujeante aún a los lados, y con cada paso que daba, la campana comenzaba a sonar más rápido, al menos tan rápido como una campana podía sonar... lo que era aún un tañido ominoso y lento. Aunque con cada toque, no podía hacer más que repetir lo que el NPC del viejo decía antes: "Suena. La. Campana." Finalmente llegué al fin del camino, que era solo una plataforma pequeña de 4x4, y la campana dejó de sonar. Me pregunté qué haría ahí, pues no había nada más que hacer, ninguna forma de liberar a Hell Bell y ninguna de salir... recibí mi pregunta en la forma de una voz sin cuerpo. Una caja de diálogo salió y decía: "Oh, ¿me has regresado a Hell Bell? De verdad lo aprecio." Entonces apareció frente a mi sprite. Era simplemente la sprite de un 'caballero', y la sprite del equipo de Hell Bell salió de mí, parándose en el espacio entre nosotros, viéndolo. El juego entonces me informó que le había dado a Hell Bell. Luego, algo salió en la pantalla táctil, como la parte de la trainer card donde firmas tu nombre. De nuevo, la voz habló: "¿Te importaría decirme tu nombre para que pueda agradecerte con propiedad?" Ahora, esto me confundió... bueno, todo lo que estaba pasando me confundía, pero esto de verdad me sacó de onda. Primero, el juego debería saber el nombre programado desde el inicio para el personaje... de hecho, no podría reconocer escritura a mano. Aún así, escribí el nombre del personaje de mi hermano, que era 'Dust'. Hice el primer movimiento; en tinta negra como normalmente lo hace y acababa de hacer una 'D' cuando la voz me detuvo: "No, no. Tu nombre real, por favor. No puedo agradecerte con un nombre falso, tú sabes." Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo y se hundió en mi estómago antes de volver violentamente a mi pecho, ¿cómo demonios sabía el juego que no estaba firmando mi nombre real? "Tu nombre real, por favor." De nuevo, comencé a escribir. Porqué estaba poniéndole atención, mirando como se desenvolvía todo cuando tan fácilmente podía apagarlo o iniciar un juego nuevo... eso no lo sé. El pensamiento simplemente jamás apareció por mi mente. No creo que se me permitiese hacerlo. La 'tinta' en la cual escribía ahora, era de un color rojo brillante... pero aún así escribí mi nombre completo. Nombre y apellido en el espacio que me dieron. Cuando finalicé, el hombre habló de nuevo: "Bien, ahora sopla, por favor. No queremos que la tinta se corra." Soplé el micrófono y la tinta cambió de brillante a un tono oscuro de rojo. No pude hacer cambio alguno luego de eso. Después, la pantalla desapareció y el hombre habló de nuevo. "Gracias, señorita. Estará feliz de saber que ahora me pertenece." La campana sonó dos veces más mientras mi sprite, actualmente masculina, me miró y cambió a la sprite femenina... cabello castaño, vistiendo totalmente de negro... justo como estaba yo en ese momento. Hell Bell se movió hacia delante, poniéndose sobre mi sprite y una caja de diálogo final apareció: "Hell Bell usó APRISIONAMIENTO" Luego de eso... la batería de mi DS murió. Estaba sumamente confundida. Lo admito, simplemente parecía un evento torcido traido por un secreto del juego desbloqueado por un pokémon, pero ahora... No duermo, la comida parece hacerse ceniza en mi boca, el agua no apaga mi sed, y la gente y los animales actúan como si la sombra de la muerte pasara sobre ellos cuando estoy cerca... ya no soy yo... le pertenezco a ese hombre... y a Hell Bell. No sé qué pasó con ese Pokémon, pero si lo recibí, seguramente alguien más lo hará... tengan precaución cuando usen el sistema de cambio, por favor... y si reciben a Hell Bell... no duden en resetear. Tu Pokémon especial de evento no cuesta lo mismo que tu propia alma... 300px ¿Lo entiendes ahora...? En los juegos pokémon Rojo/Azul/Verde/Amarillo, cuando encuentras a tu rival en el Pueblo Lavanda, el te pregunta si sabes que se siente cuando tu compañero pokémon ha muerto. A partir de este punto, el no se enfrenta a ti con su Raticate, que ha usado en batallas anteriores. Tu batalla contra él en el S.S. Anne ha causado daños severos al Raticate de tu rival, y debido a la ausencia de un centro pokémon en el barco, el Raticate de tu rival sufre una muerte lenta y dolorosa. La verdadera razón por la cual tu rival se encuentra en el Pueblo Lavanda, es para darle un descanso a su amigo fallecido. Tu rival nunca confiesa que tu eres el verdadero responsable por la muerte de su Pokémon. Él esconde su tristeza e intenta canalizar esa energía en la motivación que necesita para continuar su búsqueda, para ser el campeón de la liga Kanto. La muerte de su Raticate obviamente destruye la inocencia de su niñez. Tristemente frente a la lápida de su Raticate, promete no fallar en lo que haga, el confía en que podrá al fin ser mejor que tu... derrotándote... y eventualmente hacerlo en la Liga pokémon. Él no te culpa por lo que pasa, después de todo el te retó, sin embargo subconscientemente siente resentimiento hacia ti, lo que hace que en tu presencia se comporte descortés y antipáticamente. Luego de que el se convierta en campeón de la liga Kanto el fue derrotado... por ti. El ha roto la promesa que le hizo a su pokémon caído y en ese momento el siente un dolor muy intenso. Como si fuera poco su propio abuelo le reprocha que no ha entrenado a sus pokémon correctamente, a pesar de haberse convertido en campeón, mientras que a ti te felicita y adula. Ya que mencionamos sus desdichas, cabe aclarar que tanto él como su hermano son huérfanos y viven con su abuelo, como es mencionado en un periódico de ciudad Verde. Nada en su vida parecía mejorar, mientras que a ti te iba excelente. Quizás logró convertirse en líder de gimnasio, pero siempre sabiendo y lamentándose de que es y siempre será tú sombra. Durante el juego, le robas su joven inocencia en la vida, destrozas sus sueños, incluso opacas él amor de su abuelo, quien parecía apreciarte más a ti que su propia sangre. Dime ¿Ahora realmente piensas que aquel tipo es tan odioso? Pues yo ya no soy capaz de jugar un juego donde esté él. Archivo:Raticate en la primera generación.jpg Archivo:Gary en la Torre Pokémon.jpg El gato sin ojos... “Lo que ocurrió es tan bizarro, paranormal e ilógico que no podría imaginar que mucha gente crea lo que estoy por contar. Soy un escritor de una editorial muy exigente, justo había terminado una buen libro de auto superación, pero tenía errores y me habían obligado a corregirlos para entregarlo de nuevo una semana después. “Siempre fui un amante de los animales y no estoy en mi ciudad natal, vine por que en esta ciudad esta el plantel principal de la editorial, solo estoy de viaje y vengo de lejos, no pude traer mis mascotas por lo largo del viaje, estoy en un pequeño departamento sin compañía, iba directo a una tienda de mascotas para conseguir un compañero temporal, y no sentirme solo mientras estaba encerrado arreglando los pequeños errores del libro “Camino hacia el lugar me tope con un gato, no tenia ojos, extrañamente no me dio miedo, incluso me dio lastima, así que decidí tomarlo. Justo ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. “Lo lleve a revisar a con un veterinario para ver que no tuviera algo grave, solo tenia una pequeña infección en la pierna, pero apenas estaba emergiendo, así que fue fácil erradicarla, en la sala del veterinario era fácil notar que yo era el único al que no le daba asco la situación del gato, nunca le puse nombre, tanto por que no me dio tiempo, como que todavía no me quería encariñar tanto con el. “Una vez en casa lo deje que jugara libre por el apartamento, a pesar de estar ciego parecía saber exactamente donde estaba y como moverse por el lugar, no me pareció extraño, solo pensaba en lo prepotente que se ha de sentir el pobre animal. “Mientras el jugaba, yo comencé a corregir los primeros errores del libro en mi laptop. Inmediatamente me fui a dormir, todo normal, fue a la mañana siguiente cuando todo comenzó. “Créanme o no, cuando desperté, había frente a mi, yo volteando directamente al techo, un hombre viéndome a los ojos, parado a un lado de mi cama, o eso creía que hacía, pues ese hombre no tenia ojos con que verme, solo veía un par de cuencas vacías, grite como cualquier persona normal lo haría, estaba paralizado, en eso el hombre se deja caer al piso para andar a cuatro patas, se acurruca en una esquina, saca de su bolsa una libreta con una pluma y comienza a escribir. “Tuve la fuerza de levantar la cabeza, el hombre no reaccionó, poco a poco me levante, aprovechando lo concentrado que estaba él en su libreta, me acerqué a la puerta y la intente abrir, tenia algo abajo que lo atoraba, intente sacarlo, cada vez con mas desesperación y sin ningún efecto positivo. Me acerqué a la ventana, estaba tapizada de mucho papel de libreta, era la base en la que había comenzado a escribir mi libro, apenas pocos rayos de luz entraban, lo suficiente para iluminar la habitación, intente quitarlos pero parecían estar perfectamente aferrados a la ventana, la golpeé sin un buen resultado. “Volteé y desde su esquina el hombre me estaba observando fijamente, con la fuerte oscuridad interna de sus ojos, con mucho miedo y temblando demasiado me esforcé en preguntarle: “¿quien eres?, ¿qué quieres de mi?” recibí un fuerte maúllo a cambio, me hizo pensar un poco y busqué un poco en el cuarto, aun temblando y con su mirada inexistente, fija y penetrante encima de mi, no veía al gato ciego en ningún lado, entonces lo noté, aquello que tanto me observaba era mi gato “Al notar que me había dado cuenta de lo que ocurría, el se me acercó, yo desesperado intentaba alejarme de el en vano, y se arrulló conmigo ronroneando, a estas alturas yo estaba a punto de llorar, cuando vi que se durmió, intenté pensar alguna solución, en ese momento no pude hacer nada, pues si me movía seguro el se despertaría, sin saber como ni porqué, caí dormido. “Desperté y el estaba de nuevo en su esquina escribiendo en su pequeña libreta, esta vez volteando hacia mi varias veces para luego continuar escribiendo en su libreta, me levante, esta vez con mas confianza por que note que el no planeaba hacerme daño, me dio hambre, entonces volvió el pánico de nuevo, estaba encerrado en mi propia habitación, no podía salir a la cocina, no tenia que comer. Mientras pensaba esto escuché un pequeño crujido, era el estomago del gato, los dos volteamos al mismo punto, su pansa, luego el me volteó a ver a mí, sin nada que hacer, y yo con los nervios de punta por su mirada oscura tan penetrante le dije un poco tartamudo: “no puedo salir a la cocina, solo si me dejas salir podremos comer” al oir esto me observó por dos segundos mas y volvió a su libreta, pensé y busqué soluciones, no había ninguna, estaba y sigo encerrado aquí, con él. “Solo pude pensar en una cosa, en un solo plan: que me rescataran, en menos de una semana la editorial notara que no aparecí, intentaran contactarme, no responderé, hablaran a la policía e irrumpirán aquí, si el gato pudo volverse humano, o humanoide, o lo que quiera que sea eso, podrá volver a lo que antes fue, entonces parecerá que simplemente me encerré yo solo aquí, y el gato saldrá inocente y atrapara a alguien mas, en este momento comienzo a escribir esto, para que cuando entren aquí y me vean muerto de hambre, lean esto y se encarguen del maldito gato. “Han pasado tres días de lo ultimo que escribí, muero de hambre y parece ser que el también, pero no hace nada, sigue escribiendo, sigue observándome, pareciera que me analiza, soy su experimento, soy su muñeco de prueba, ¿Qué quiere de mi?, ¿por qué hace esto?, ¿no fui al único al que se lo ha hecho?, quiero salir de aquí, quiero que ese gato se aleje de mi, no le puedo hacer nada, no cambiaria nada, seguiré atrapado aquí si lo mato, debo seguir su juego, terminar su prueba, quizás así me deje salir, quizás así quede en libertad, solo debo esperar, dejarlo a el terminar, no preocuparme y seguir tranquilo, estoy al borde de la locura, ayuda por favor, AYUDA, AYUDENME, NO QUIERO SEGUIR AQUÍ, AYUDA!” Texto encontrado junto a un cuerpo dentro del departamento, el cuerpo se encontró en la cama, sobre el un gato negro y sin ojos, al cuerpo le faltaban partes de su piel, debajo de las manos habían restos de carne, los policías antes de leer esto creían que el estrés había llevado al escritor al borde de la locura, para encerrarse el solo y alimentar a su gato y el mismo con su propia carne, el diario encontrado a un lado del cadáver dio a entender otra cosa, en cuanto los policías entraron al cuarto el gato volteó y los miró con la profunda oscuridad de sus cuencas vacias, miro fijo a uno de los policias allí presentes y extrañamente ese fue el único al que el pánico no poselló, tomo al gato entre sus brazos mientras registraban el lugar, al irse todos, y que nadie aun leyera el diario, ese policía se fue directo a su casa con el felino, desde hace 4 días no se tienen noticias de el ni de su familia. ¿Os atreveís a sacar número...? Eran las diez de la noche y Miriam estaba tranquilamente tumbada en el sofá frente al televisor, cuando sonó el teléfono. Sin darle apenas tiempo a pronunciar un diga, una voz metálica y aguda, como procedente de un contestador automático dijo: -Funeraria El santo entierro le recuerda que le queda un mes de vida. Tenemos ofertas muy interesantes en nuestra web elsantoentierro.blogspot.com. Entre ahora y benefíciese de un 5% de descuento adicional. La llamada se colgó. Miriam no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Qué clase de broma macabra era aquella? Era una broma de muy mal gusto, pensó. En cualquier caso, no quiso darle mayor importancia y volvió a tumbarse frente al televisor. Quizás, si hubiese tenido setenta años y una salud delicada, aquella llamada le hubiese incomodado pero, a sus treinta y ocho, le pareció de lo más absurdo. Había pasado algo menos de una semana desde el incidente cuando nuevamente, el teléfono sonó a las diez en punto de la noche. -Funeraria El santo entierro le recuerda que le quedan veinticinco días de vida. Tenemos ofertas muy interesantes en nuestra web elsantoentierro.blogspot.com. Entre ahora y benefíciese de un 5% de descuento adicional. Esta vez fue ella quien colgó el teléfono antes de que el mensaje concluyese. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. ¿Quién podía ser tan retorcido? Descolgó nuevamente y busco en la memoria del teléfono desde que número la habían llamado. Tomó un bolígrafo y empezó a copiar los números. 96 666 66... 66. Miró nuevamente el teléfono con la expresión desencajada. Era correcto. -¿Qué coño de teléfono era aquello? Pensó Marcó lentamente los números y esperó. El mensaje de la operadora no se hizo esperar. -No existe actualmente ninguna línea en servicio con esta numeración. Aquella tontería estaba empezando a molestarle. Era cuanto menos desagradable y, el hecho de que el teléfono no existiera todavía la inquietaba un poco más. Respiró hondo y recapacitó. No podía dejar que aquella estupidez la incomodase de aquella manera. Eso era seguramente lo que pretendía el artífice de tan retorcida gracia. Así que, con los ánimos renovados, volvió a sentarse plácidamente frente al televisor. Durante unos días Miriam se olvidó por completo de aquello. El día a día de la oficina era bastante frenético en aquella época del año y, para cuando llegaba a casa, era tan tarde que tan sólo le apetecía tumbarse en el sofá con un bol de ensalada y una pieza de fruta. Aquel día, la calma se vio interrumpida nuevamente a las diez en punto al sonar el teléfono. -Si diga -Funeraria El santo entierro le recuerda que le quedan veinte días de vida.Si llama ahora podrá beneficiarse de nuestra oferta especial dos por uno. Visite sin falta nuestra web elsantoentierro.blogspot.com. Seguro que encontrará todo lo que necesita. Aquello ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Había dejado de ser una broma para convertirse en una auténtica pesadilla. Volvió nuevamente a mirar en la memoria del teléfono desde qué número la habían llamado. Por segunda vez, el número que aparecía en la memoria era el mismo de antes 96 666 66 66. Un número inexistente y cuanto menos inquietante. Ahora empezaba a estar nerviosa, intranquila. No es que creyera el contenido del mensaje pero empezaba a afectarle. La única pista que podía seguir era la famosa web que se mencionaba en el mensaje; elsantoentierro.blogspot.com . Así que se fue hacia el ordenador, lo encendió y escribió el nombre de la web elsantoentierro.blogspot.com . Ahí estaba. Jamás en su vida habría entrado por placer en una web así. Una bienvenida un tanto peculiar adornaba la página inicial de aquella web. Los servicios funerarios del Santo Entierro esperan que el catálogo de productos aquí expuesto sea de su agrado. Les deseamos una feliz navegación. -¿Una feliz navegación?, Pensó. Hay que ser retorcido. Miró la parte de abajo de la página y vio que había un contador que marcaba el número 058640. Luego, recorrió todas las secciones de la web tratando de encontrar algo que le diese una pista. Finalmente, vio al pie de la página un teléfono y una dirección de correo. ©Real, Ilustre Funeraria de El Santo Entierro C/ Milagros, 16, Madrid Tlfno: 91 272 60 59 E-mail: elsantoentierro@elsantoentierr o.com Decidió llamar al número y probar pero, tal y como se temía, el mensaje de la otra vez se repitió. -No existe actualmente ninguna línea en servicio con esta numeración. También probó enviar un mail pidiendo explicaciones y, en breves instantes, obtuvo una respuesta. Estimada Miriam, Su número personal es el 058640. Ahora que ya ha cogido número para su entierro, le rogamos escoja el féretro y los arreglos florales que desee para tan feliz acontecimiento. Gracias por su interés en nuestros servicios. Atentamente Santo Entierro S.A. -¡Joder! Exclamó levantándose de un brinco. Esto no puede estar pasando en realidad. Empezó a dar vueltas por todo el salón mordiéndose las uñas. ¿Cómo podía parar aquel sinsentido? Habría algún modo de averiguar quien estaba detrás de todo aquello. Seguro que la policía tendría más de un caso de ese tipo en sus expedientes resueltos. A la mañana siguiente se pidió el día libre y se acercó a la comisaría del barrio. Tras más de media hora de conversación con el jefe de policía Miriam decidió mostrarle la web en cuestión. -Escriba, escriba... elsantoentierro.blogspot.com El hombre en cuestión, no sin una cierta desconfianza, tecleó aquella dirección. La respuesta no se hizo esperar. The Web site cannot be found -¡No puede ser! Seguro que ha tecleado algo mal. Vuelva a probar. El jefe de policía la miró con cara de paciencia y volvió a teclear de nuevo la dirección. -elsantoentierro.blogspot.com y ahora...Intro. The Web site cannot be found -Mire señora. Probablemente no ha sido más que una broma de mal gusto. Vuelva a casa y tranquilícese. Seguro que si no se han cansado ya, lo harán en breve. -Pero, le juro que ayer entré en esa web... -Si yo no lo dudo pero...ya ve. Déjelo estar, de verdad. Y ahora, si me disculpa. Tengo mucho trabajo. Miriam volvió a casa cabizbaja. Quizás tenía razón el policía y ya se habían cansado. Era probable que tras su entrada en la web la hiciesen desaparecer sin más. Si lo pensaba fríamente lo ocurrido no era tampoco tan grave. Si no llamaban más, aquello no pasaría de ser una mera anécdota curiosa que contar a sus nietos en las noches de Halloween. Pasaron diez días y Miriam consiguió olvidarse del suceso totalmente. El teléfono no había vuelto a sonar y la web en cuestión parecía estar desactivada. Aquel día estaba especialmente cansada. Llegó a casa sobre las nueve, se puso el pijama y tras mordisquear una manzana verde de las que quedaban en la nevera, se dirigió a la cama. Ya había apagado la luz cuando el teléfono sonó. -Tan sólo le quedan diez días de vida y aún no ha reservado su ataúd. ¿Acaso prefiere la incineración? Seguimos estando a su servicio en elsantoentierro.blogspot.com Miriam empezó a chillar y un ataque de pánico hizo mella en su ser. Le faltaba el aire, notó que la vista se le nublaba y el corazón aceleraba sus latidos de forma alarmante. Cayó desplomada sobre la alfombra de su habitación. -Abra los ojos. ¿Me oye? Señora Díaz, si me oye intente contestar. Tenía frío y le dolía la cabeza. Trató de abrir los ojos y al hacerlo descubrió que una luz intensa le enfocaba. -¿Me oye? -Sí. Respondió medio aturdida -Está usted en el hospital. Perdió el conocimiento y lleva cinco días inconsciente. -¿Cómo? -La portera de su bloque fue quien nos avisó. -¿Cinco días? -Sí, cinco días. -Sólo quedan cinco entonces... -Perdón, creo que no la entiendo. ¿Sólo quedan cinco que? -Mi teléfono, la funeraria... balbuceó con voz angustiada. -No sé de que me habla. Miré, trate de calmarse. Hemos de hablar. -¿Hablar? -Sí, verá. Tras la caída le hemos realizado un escáner y hay algo que no va demasiado bien. -¿Que no va... bien? -No sabemos si ya estaba ahí, o lo ocasionó la caída, pero debe usted saber que tiene un edema en el lóbulo frontal derecho. -¿Un edema... ? -Bueno, a veces acaban por desaparecer pero, es una situación delicada... -¿Delicada...? Miriam se echó a llorar. -La dejaré un rato sola. Trate de descansar ¿Vale? Dijo el médico mientras salía de la habitación. Miriam estaba aturdida. Era demasiada información de una sola vez. Su cabeza era incapaz de procesar lo sucedido. Mientras daba vueltas en su cabeza a lo que había dicho el doctor, el teléfono de la habitación sonó. Miriam lo miró durante unos segundos aterrada pero, como siempre, lo descolgó y lo acercó a su oído. -¿Va a querer el ataúd de caoba o de pino? ¿Servicio Básico o Premium? Tan sólo le quedan cinco días... y no tiene tiempo que perder. Miriam nunca salió viva de aquel hospital. Cuenta la leyenda que a todo aquel que ose entrar en la web corre el riesgo de que se le asigne un número. ¿Sois valientes...?: http://elsantoentierro.blogspot.com/ Archivo:El santo entierro.jpg Y...¿Qué pasa con Silver? Siendo alguien que no conoce tanto de tecnología como una persona de esta generación debería, sé muy poco sobre lo que puede hacer ella. Dejando de lado los e-mail, el MSN, y la descarga ocasional de algo que era inaccesible para mí de otra manera en el momento, tengo más o menos el mismo conocimiento que una persona de ochenta años pueda poseer sobre el mundo electrónico. Por ejemplo, y la causa de esta experiencia que voy a relatar, yo no tenía idea de que alguien era capaz de hackear juegos de pokémon para hacer sus propias sub-historias en el mundo, y menos podía imaginar que era posible hacer una copia física de ese hack en un cartucho real. Sin embargo, tuve la mala suerte de aprenderlo de una manera lo más perturbadora posible. Cuando era más joven, Pokémon Oro fue mi primer juego de la popular franquicia. Me hice muy unido a las pequeñas criaturas que mi personaje (a quién le puse mi nombre incluso cuando elegí al personaje varón siendo yo mujer) atrapó y ocasionalmente fantaseaba con las aventuras que tendríamos en una línea de historia inventada por mi. Eso no es muy importante ni viene al caso, de todas maneras. Lo qué sí es importante es el hecho de que nunca abandoné mis fantasías infantiles, las memorias de ese primer juego eran demasiado adoradas por mí como para dejarlas ir. Por esa razón aún tengo mi viejo cartucho de Pokémon Oro, completo con un abuso total del glitch de copia. Sin embargo, me niego a re-comenzar mi juego, porque tengo miedo de que se pierda la magia de ese antiguo juego. Quería jugar una partida nueva completa de la versión con la recuerdo que fui más feliz, pero cartuchos viejos son bastante difíciles de encontrar fuera de la Internet hoy en día, lo máximo que puedo encontrar en los mercados de artículos usados son juegos de GBA, y muy difícilmente de pokémon. Afortunadamente para mí, mi abuela aún apoya enteramente mi ya antiguo amor por Pokémon y muy seguido me compra cajas de cartas, juguetes, video casetes y otros productos con los que se encuentra en sus frecuentes visitas a subastas locales. Para dejarles en claro, pocas de las cosas que me da están en buenas condiciones: cosas olvidadas hace mucho tiempo, guardadas en un mohoso sótano después de que la etapa infantil del dueño casi nunca lo están. Pero, como son regalos de una pariente muy querida, los atesoro como si estuvieran hechos de Oro (el juego de palabras no fue mi intención). Hace muy poco, ella me dio una caja con un video casete en perfectas condiciones que contenía episodios del principio de la primera temporada, varios cientos de cartas muy usadas y maltratadas,…y un cartucho de juego de GBC sin etiqueta. El cartucho era del familiar color dorado metálico del juego que andaba buscando. Incluso cuando la etiqueta había sido removida, y una enorme y roja X había sido dibujada en el lugar donde la pegatina solía estar, podía decir con facilidad que juego era…¿cual otro podría tener ese color? Podrán imaginar mi emoción por finalmente encontrar otra copia (Odio ordenar cosas por Internet, por lo que esto fue un enorme alivio). Agradecí a mi abuela con mucho amor y le prometí que jugaría ni bien llegara a casa, lo cual hice. Comenzar fue un poco difícil, no porque el juego estuviera dañada, si no que le había vendido mi Gameboy Advance a mi hermano menor años atrás por algunas de sus mejores cartas de pokémon…cuando algo le pertenece a él, es difícil lograr que me lo preste. Supongo que así son las relaciones de hermanos. Después de varios sobornos, finalmente tuve en mis manos mi antigua GBA y rápidamente introduje el juego. Escalofríos llenaron mi cuerpo mientras la animación del inicio del juego comenzó a reproducirse, enviando una ola de nostalgia sobre mí. Era bueno ver esa animación de nuevo. El juego se abrió normalmente, la pixelada imagen de Ho-oh volando por el cielo debajo del titulo se presentó antes de dirigirme a la normal pantalla de selección. La persona que había sido dueña del juego antes que había dejado su partida en el juego, pero me importaba poco lo que alguien hizo antes que yo. Considerando la condición en la que estaban sus posesiones, debió haber sido muy joven. Mi sentido común me decía que estaba condenado a conocer un equipo lleno de Pikachus con nombres ridículos si me atrevía a abrir la partida. Comencé un nuevo juego. Aquí fue cuando noté que algo no estaba muy bien con el juego. La común introducción que involucraba al profesor introduciéndote al mundo de los pokémon no se mostró. En realidad, la cosa fue más o menos así: Comenzó con una pantalla negra, que era bastante familiar considerando que así era como las versiones Oro, Plata y Cristal comenzaban. Pero, en vez de la normal ventanita de dialogo preguntando “¿Qué hora es?”, la ventana decía algo así como… ……….. ……. … Los pokémon no son más que herramientas. Usalos, y luego tíralos a la basura. …….. La pantalla negra se desvaneció, revelando un área vacía de noche. Me parecía familiar; la recordaba vagamente como una ruta en una de las partes del principio del juego, pero como no lo había jugado en tanto tiempo, no pude darme cuenta de donde era. En el silencio de esta escena, el sprite de tu rival –que yo, de ahora en adelante llamaré Silver, como en los juegos originales- entraba en escena desde la izquierda: Se movía un poco más lento de lo normal, como si estuviera vacilante con respecto a algo. Una vez que llego al medio, se paró y miró atrás para mirar el lugar de donde vino, luego volvió a voltearse a donde estaba yendo, y volvió a caminar hacia atrás, hacia el lugar del cual vino. Por un momento, se paró allí mirando al lado izquierdo de la pantalla antes de que una ventana de dialogo apareciera debajo de el diciendo nada más que “…”. Después de eso, volvió a dar la vuelta, solo esta vez saliendo de la pantalla. La escena se desvaneció para ser reemplazada por Silver parado en el lugar donde lo conoces por primera vez oficialmente, justo afuera del laboratorio del Profesor Elm. Estaba claramente en una parte un poco más avanzada del juego de lo normal, mientras se podía ver al profesor y a sus asistentes saliendo del laboratorio yendo por diferentes caminos: los asistentes dejaron la ciudad, y Elm caminó hacia abajo en la ciudad, lo que me hace asumir que se fue a su casa en el pueblo. El personaje de Gold (el protagonista usual) no se veía en ninguna parte. Después de esa corta escena, la pantalla se quedó sobre Silver. Creí que el juego se había congelado al principio, pero finalmente me di cuenta que era capaz de moverlo. Honestamente estaba algo emocionada, Silver fue –y siempre va a ser- mi rival favorito, y era interesante que pudiera jugar siendo él. Lo movió un poco más abajo para ver si podía explorar, pero me paraba cada vez que daba un paso más lejos del frente del laboratorio. Una ventana de dialogo saltaba diciendo “No puedo irme aún…”, y me hacía retroceder un paso. Me moví hasta el lugar donde estaba parado originalmente y me moví hacia la ventana. Funcionó como una puerta, ya que me hizo entrar en el laboratorio. Dejando de lado el equipamiento regular –estanterías con libros, computadoras, cubos de basura, todo eso- el laboratorio estaba vacío; lo que era de esperarse ya que los empleados se habían ido minutos antes. En la mesa había una sola pokébola, y al no tener un pokémon aún, me acerqué y la tomé. Una ventana de dialogo apareció diciendo “Obtuviste un TOTODILE” pero no se reprodujo la música usual de cuando se agarra un objeto…aparentemente, robar no era tolerado ni por el juego. Después de presionar “A”, me dio la opción de nombrar al pokémon, a lo que respondí “Sí” ya que amo ponerle apodo a estas criaturas. Cuando me llevó a la pantalla para nombrar, otra ventana de dialogo apareció, interrumpiendo el proceso de nombramiento: “¡No le pongas nombre! Solo generarás un vínculo inútil. No lo ames, usalo.” Era claramente la “voz” de la misma persona que habló al principio. Lo encontré extraño… La pantalla para nombrar se desvaneció dejándome en el laboratorio vacío, y de inmediato traté de salir por la puerta del frente, pero me detuvo Silver diciendo “No saldré por ahí…”. Otra vez, fui hacia atrás y salí por la ventana que use de entrada. Como si las cosas no fueran ya muy extrañas, cuando salí de Pueblo Primavera para comenzar mi aventura y puse un pie en la hierba alta, era casi imposible que me atacara un pokémon salvaje. Normalmente, iría por un camino distinto para evadir la hierba más tarde durante el juego, pero al principio disfrutaba de subir el nivel de mis pokémon…por lo que no ser capaz de encontrar algo con lo que pelear era un poco frustrante. Después de varios minutos de caminar hacia delante y atrás en los recuadros de hierba, finalmente me encontré un pokémon. Un sentret, nada fuera de lo ordinario, pero cuando iba a enviar a mi Totodile y elegir el único movimiento útil que tenía en ese momento –Arañazo-, el pokémon huyó. Estaba bastante confundida, los pokémon salvajes nunca huían…al menos no ese pokémon. Después de unos cuantos intentos más, todos los encuentros terminaron igual, por lo que decepcionada continué hasta Ciudad Cerezo. Justo antes de entrar al a ciudad, reconocí ese área antes de la ciudad como el lugar donde Silver caminaba al principio del juego. Al entrar en la ciudad, me encontré con Gold, quien sin decir nada me desafió a una batalla. Su pokémon, Cyndaquil, ya era de un nivel un poco más alto que el mío (Todavía estaba atrapado en el nivel 5, mientras el ya estaba en nivel 7) e incluso cuando tenía la ventaja de tipo, el me venció. Antes de desmayarme, el sprite de Cyndaquil se cambió por el de Gold…se veía decepcionado. Después de salir del centro Pokémon de Ciudad Cerezo –No lo había usado antes, pero al parecer era mi única opción-, caminé hacia el lugar donde Gold me había desafiado solo para darme cuenta que no podía volver a luchar con él a estas alturas. El juego se estaba poniendo un poco molesto ahora: no tenía dinero, ni pokégear, ni pokédex, y era incapaz de luchar con pokémon salvajes. Afortunadamente, una vez entré en la ruta 30, había otros entrenadores con los cuales podía luchar y fácilmente vencer…aunque ninguno de ellos parecía querer hablar conmigo luego de que ganara. Para entonces, había entrado a Ciudad Malva, pero el nivel de mi pokémon era aún muy bajo como para vencer al líder. Pero con el dinero que gané de los entrenadores con los que luché antes, pude al menos comprar algunas pociones, así que sentí que estaba listo. Los entrenadores del gimnasio eran lo suficiente débiles como para que solo me viera obligado a usar dos de las pociones que compré, y pude subir de nivel una vez. Aún así, cuando enfrenté al líder de gimnasio, probó ser demasiado para mí y perdí. Después de ganar, el hizo lo mismo que Gold…y se veía decepcionado, tal como él. Cuando la batalla terminó, no me desmayé, sino que tuve que aguantar un sermón sobre tratar a los pokémon correctamente, de parte del líder. Una vez terminó de hablar, recibí una opción de una sola palabra: “¿Robar?” Elegí la única opción que me daban, “Sí”. Silver dio un paso atrás y se lanzó contra el líder, mandándolo varios cuadros hacia atrás. Otro dialogo apareció informándome que había robado la medalla del gimnasio, la MT 31, y 500 $. Luego de eso, me desmayé. Y así continuó el juego, siendo yo posible de vencer a los entrenadores débiles que encontraba en las rutas y en los gimnasios, pero siempre perdía contra los lideres y me veía obligado a robar sus medallas. La opción de “robar” también funcionaba en gente que normalmente te daría un objeto en el juego, y así fue como obtuve objetos clave como el Buscaobjetos, la bicicleta, el rociador de agua, MO’s y muchos más…de otra manera no me los daban. Cualquiera con quien hablaba se negaba a devolverme la charla, saludándome solo con un escueto “…” o dándome sermones sobre como tratar correctamente a los pokémon…y también la Enfermera Joy comenzó a tratarme así. Para cuando había llegado a Ciudad Trigal, cada vez que me desmayaba, la enfermera me regañaba. Los pokémon salvajes seguían evitándome, y si quería que mi equipo mejorara debía de esperar que las pokébolas que usara atraparan al pokémon al principio. Lo que hacía más extrañas las batallas con pokémon salvajes era que incluso cuando hacía que los pokémon se quedaran en la batalla con Mal de ojo, el pokémon se desmayaba. Literalmente. Después de usar Mal de Ojo –si podía atacar primero, ya que el pokémon enemigo a veces tenía más velocidad que el mío-, antes de que pudiera elegir otro movimiento, el pokémon salvaje se desmayaría solo. La ventana de dialogo decía “ ¡El –Inserte nombre de pokémon- se forzó a si mismo a desmayarse!” y la batalla terminaba. La única cosa que parecía seguir normal al menos para mí eran las batallas con el equipo Rocket. Siempre ganaba contra ellos y siempre me trataban como un niño entrometido que se metía en su camino. El resto del juego hasta cierto punto no es muy importante. Dejando de lado ganar y robar, todo era más o menos normal. Mientras mis pokémon maduraban lentamente debido a perder frecuentemente, sí pudieron comenzar a quererme ya que los llevaba a cortarse el cabello y esas otras pequeñas cosas que hacían más grande el lazo de amistad. La última vez que me fijé, la persona que medía la felicidad del pokémon –uno de los únicos personajes que me hablaban normalmente- dijo “Esta bastante feliz”. Creo que deben pensar que esto no es perturbador en lo más mínimo, y que debería aceptar que el hack era simplemente un juego hecho para mostrar el lado de Silver en la historia…bueno, lo acepté y lo era, pero la historia no terminó aún. Una vez que finalmente llegué a Kanto –continuando gracias al proceso de ganar, perder y robar-, me aventuré en Ciudad Verde. En el momento que puse un pie en la ciudad, la música se cortó. Al principio pensé que era simplemente un glitch en la programación, y que de ahora en adelante iba a tener que aguantar un juego sin sonido. Pero quedándome parado un rato allí, se pudo escuchar un débil sonido que se desvaneció. Ahora estaba seguro que la música se había arruinado, como si tratara de reproducirse, pero no podía. Pero cuando di un paso atrás hacia la ruta de la que vine, la música volvió perfectamente…era solo la Ciudad Verde la que estaba silenciosa. Ahora estaba curioso, por lo que volví a la ciudad silenciosa y comencé a explorar. No había una persona a la vista…nadie en el exterior, nadie en las casas, ni siquiera había gente en el pokémercado y el centro Pokémon. La ciudad estaba enteramente vacía…solo el silencio y el ocasional sonido suave que todavía no podía identificar. Cuando caminaba hacía el gimnasio, el sonido se hizo más alto. Supuse que el ruido venía de adentro, por lo que me adentré en el gimnasio. Allí adentro tampoco había nadie, pero eso era de esperarse, el gimnasio estaba vacío incluso en el juego original. El ruido no se escuchaba aquí, pero todavía estaba mortalmente silencioso. Camine hacia donde el líder de gimnasio acostumbraba a estar, y pasé de ese punto para chocar contra la pared de ladrillo –Hago eso a veces, me gusta el sonido- y entonces fui transportado a otra habitación…La pared escondía unas escaleras. El lugar estaba también en silencio mortal…pero el sonido comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Era mucho más alto esta vez, y pude identificar un montón de sonidos agudísimos al azar…que juntos, sonaban como gritos. Ahora ya deberían imaginar que mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte…no soporto los gritos –o cosas que suenen como gritos- a causa de una desafortunada experiencia con una muy real casa encantada a la que fui cuando tenía tres años…pero estoy divagando. A pesar de que mis manos temblaban y mi corazón latía insoportablemente, exploré la habitación, que estaba teñida de un rojo apagado como en Pokémon Rojo. La habitación seguía un patrón zigzagueante y los gritos sonaban al azar, algunos cortos, otros largos y exagerados…sonaba como si estuvieran torturando a alguien. Mientras continuaba por los pasillos zigzagueantes, me encontré con varias imágenes perturbadoras: sprites de NPC’s sin cabeza, o cabezas sin cuerpos. Siempre que trataba de examinar los cuerpos, Silver decía “No mires…” Los cuerpos y cabezas se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes a medida que avanzaba, obstruyendo el camino y dejándome poco espacio para caminar…y los gritos se hacían aún más frecuentes. La pantalla comenzó a parpadear mientras caminaba, justo como lo hace cuando un pokémon esta envenenado…pero estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos lo estaba. Solo por si acaso abrí el menú de mi equipo para chequear. Ninguno de mis pokémon estaba envenenado, pero su salud había comenzado a disminuir. En un intento de arreglarlo, tome una súper poción de mi mochila y traté de utilizarla en Feraligatr. Una ventana de dialogo apareció diciendo “No tendrá ningún efecto.” Ahora estaba perturbado, sabía que nada de esto debía pasar. Sin tenerlo en cuenta, continué avanzando, esperando que cuando se desmayaran por esto, sería devuelto a un centro pokémon y las cosas volverían a la normalidad. …Fui estupida al asumir eso… Continué a lo largo del mórbido camino, con la pantalla parpadeando. Comencé a notar que incluso Silver caminaba más lento…No sé qué, pero algo estaba absorbiendo tanto las energías de mis pokémon como las mías. Finalmente, Silver paró cuando la ventana de dialogo saltó para decirme que todos mis pokémon estaban desmayados…pero no decía lo que esperaba. Decía “ESTAN TODOS MUERTOS”. Para entonces ya estaba lista para llorar, pero no pude pararme a mi misma de intentar llegar al final de esta perturbadora experiencia…si no hacía esto ahora, simplemente me vería tentada de intentarlo nuevamente… Finalmente, llegué a la habitación central, que estaba teñida de un profundo rojo…asumí que era para simular el hecho de que la habitación estaba llena de sangre, aunque solo había unos pocos cuerpos desparramados por ella. En el centro, había unas pocas figuras, un hombre, un pokémon inidentificable, Gold y otro pokémon que solo pude asumir que era su Typhlosion. El Typhlosion de Gold atacó al pokémon del hombre, pero fue abatido rápidamente, haciéndose el sprite primero rojo, luego gris, y luego desapareciendo…el pokémon del hombre lo había matado. El sprite de Silver dio un paso solo y el hombre finalmente notó su presencia. GIOVANNI: Ah, hijo, ya llegaste. Viniste a ver la defunción de tu rival, ¿no? Esto causo que Gold se diera vuelta para mirarte. Lo único que decía era “…” Silver continuó moviéndose solo: Se acercó al hombre y lo golpeó, lanzándolo hacia atrás…lo cual obviamente enfureció a Giovanni. GIOVANNI: ¿Vas a ayudarlo? ¡Te has hecho tan débil como los demás! Si te parece que vale la pena salvarlo… …¡quizás debería mostrarte que no tiene sentido vincularse! ¡MEWTWO, hazte cargo de él! Mewtwo obedeció las órdenes de su creador y se acercó a Gold. Todavía no estoy muy seguro de lo que hizo en realidad, pero golpeó a Gold, causando que grite mucho más alto que antes, mientras su sprite perdía la cabeza y se desvanecía de rojo a gris. GIOVANNI: Te dije hace mucho tiempo, Silver, que la vida se trata de manipular o ser manipulado. Los pokémon no son más que herramientas. Las personas no son más que herramientas. Después de que cumplen su cometido, no sirven para nada… … MEWTWO. ¡Mátalo! El Mewtwo no obedeció esta vez; las palabras de Giovanni debieron haberlo enfurecido. Se volteó hacía el y realmente habló. MEWTWO: …Tú ya no eres útil… Golpeó a Giovanni tal como hizo con Gold y Typhlosion, pero el grito que Giovanni produjo fue mucho más largo que cualquier otro que haya escuchado…Mewtwo estaba torturándolo. Finalmente, el grito se desvaneció en la nada y el sprite de Giovanni hizo tal como el de Gold…dejando solos a Silver y a Mewtwo vivos en la habitación. Entonces Mewtwo me enfrentó, y supe…supe que no iba a durar mucho más… MEWTWO: …Inútil… Me golpeó, iniciando una batalla en la cual era completamente incapaz de participar. Mi sprite estaba en el lugar del pokémon, mi salud había disminuido a la mitad, pero sabía que no importaba de todas maneras. Estaba perdido. Elegí correr, pero no pude…elegí atacar, pero no había ningún movimiento que usar…Lo único que podía hacer era pararme allí mientras Mewtwo usaba Psíquico en la imagen indefensa de Silver. Incluso con el sonido bajo, el grito que vino de Silver era perturbadoramente alto, mucho más alto que cualquiera de los anteriores. Incluso mientras la pantalla de batalla se desvanecía, el grito persistió hasta que el sprite de Silver se convirtió en rojo y luego en gris – lo qué ahora asumo que simboliza lo frío de la muerte…-…Silver, junto con Gold y todos los que fueron lo suficientemente desafortunados como para merodear por ese lugar de Ciudad Verde, estaban muertos. La pantalla se desvaneció volviéndose negra, todo excepto el sprite de Mewtwo, que seguía en el centro de la pantalla. Mi mente paranoica inmediatamente me hizo pensar que en cualquier momento se iba a voltear a matarme de alguna manera, pero la palabra “FIN” apareció justo debajo de él, y la pantalla finalmente se volvió negra, y me devolvió a la secuencia del inicio del juego. Todavía no estoy segura de por que hicieron este juego, porque alguien simplemente lo metió en una caja para vender y porqué resultó que yo lo encontré…Pero puedo asegurarles que no pondré mis manos en otro juego encontrado al azar...o es nuevo, o no me atreveré a tocarlo. Este juego que acabo de describir se escapó de mi posesión desde la primera vez que lo jugué…No tengo idea de donde esta, pero espero que se este pudriendo en un pantano cualquiera. Si llegas a encontrar un cartucho con una cruz roja en donde debería estar la etiqueta…no lo juegues…la experiencia de jugarlo puede cambiarte para siempre… Archivo:Gold & Silver.jpgArchivo:Silver Party.jpg El bebé huérfano... Estaremos juntos... por siempre... ¿verdad, mami? ¿O no? Mami... tú me amas, ¿no? Siempre me sonríes con calidez, tus ojos llenos de afecto. Me abrazas protectoramente. Me siento seguro cuando me abrazas. Porqué sé que nunca dejarás que nada malo me pase, tú me protegerás. Nunca me dejarás. Siempre estarás ahí para mí. Estaremos juntos por siempre. Mami... ¿estás bien? Me dí cuenta de que no parece que estés bien últimamente... Te mueves más lento de lo normal y te ves muy cansada... Pero está bien... sé que estarás mejor... Porque eres mi mami... tú eres fuerte. Y estaremos juntos por siempre. Mami... ¿porqué no despiertas? Has estado dormida por mucho tiempo... Despierta... por favor, despierta... Te necesito, mami... te necesito... Necesitas despertar. Porque estaremos juntos por siempre. Mami... ¿no me dijiste que siempre estarías ahí conmigo? Has estado tirada ahí por tanto tiempo... Tu piel ya no está, y ahora eres un montón de huesos... No puedes irte, mami... ¡No puedes dejarme! Levantaré tu cráneo y lo pondré en mi cabeza. Te tendré siempre cerca... nunca te dejaré ir... Porque estaremos juntos por siempre. Mami... ahora he crecido. Tu cráneo está unido completamente a mi cabeza... no podría quitármelo aunque quisiera. Me protege del peligro. ¿Ves, mami? No te has ido... aún me mantienes seguro. Nunca me dejarás... ¿verdad? Siempre estarás ahí para mí... ¿verdad? Estaremos juntos... por siempre... ¿verdad, mami? ¿Verdad? Kanghaskan es ampliamente conocido como uno de las especies de Pokémon más maternales. El bebé Kangaskhan nace dentro de la bolsa de la madre y se alimenta de la leche materna para crecer de forma natural y ganar los nutrientes adecuados para el crecimiento. Cuando el bebé crece demasiado para la bolsa, es cuando puede salir y comenzar a defenderse por sí mismo. ¿Pero qué pasa cuando la madre muere durante los primeros meses de vida del bebé? El bebé no tiene músculos o placas óseas como su madre para defenderse. Abandonado, el bebé espera cerca al cadáver de su madre, ahuyentando a Pokémon insectos y a otros carroñeros, protegiendo su único hogar y fuente de comodidad. Conforme los músculos de la madre se pudren y reblandecen, el bebé comienza a alimentarse del cuerpo, pero como no es la leche especial producida por la madre, el bebé nunca crecerá para ser del tamaño de un Kangaskhan adulto. Apenas manteniéndose vivo tras alimentarse del cuerpo de su madre, el bebé espera pacientemente a que el cadáver se descomponga. Cuando el cuerpo no es más que huesos y placas óseas, el bebé toma el cráneo y un hueso del brazo, acomodando el cráneo de su madre como un casco sobre su cabeza. Al principio, el casco es muy grande y descansa sobre los hombros del bebé, pero eventualmente crece y su cráneo llena el espacio del casco. usando el hueso del brazo como un arma, el bebé poco a poco se transforma en un Cubone, un desnutrido y huérfano bebé Kangaskhan. Los Cubone prefieren estar solos y llorar hacia la luna, porque la textura de la luna le recuerda al una vez bebé Kangaskhan, de la piel de su madre y las placas defensivas. Cuando un Cubone alcanza cierta edad, evoluciona en un Marowak, o lo que es considerado el fantasma de un Kangaskhan que nunca fue. Archivo:Cubon bebé Kanghaskan.png ¿Has liberado tu locura? El segundo sobreviviente, era el que primero gritó del grupo. Con sus cuerdas vocales destruidas, el no pudo objetar la cirugía, y solo reaccionaba agitando violentamente la cabeza en desacuerdo cuando se le administraba el gas anestésico. Afirmó violentamente con la cabeza cuando alguien sugirió hacer la cirugía sin anestesia, y no reaccionó durante la misma, que duro 6 horas en la cual se intentó reemplazar sus órganos abdominales y cubrirlo con lo que quedaba de su piel. El cirujano afirmó que era médicamente imposible que el sujeto siguiera con vida. Una enfermera aterrada que ayudó en la cirugía, comento que la boca del paciente formaba una sonrisa cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban. Cuando la cirugía termino, el sujeto miró al cirujano y empezó a hacer sonidos fuertemente, como tratando de hablar. Asumiendo que esto era de gran importancia, el cirujano le entrego un papel y una pluma, para que el paciente pudiera comunicarse. “Sigue cortando” escribió… Se le hizo la misma cirugía sin anestesia a los otros dos sujetos. Se les tuvo que inyectar un paralítico, pues ellos reían constantemente, y le era imposible realizar la operación al cirujano. Una vez paralizados, solo podían interactuar con sus ojos. En el momento en que pudieron hablar nuevamente, exigieron una vez más el gas estimulante. Los investigadores trataron de averiguar porque se lastimaron de esa forma a si mismos, y por qué querían el gas nuevamente. La única respuesta fue: “Debo permanecer despierto”. Se reforzó a los 3 sujetos y los devolvieron al cuarto, para espera de su destino. Los investigadores, enfrentando la furia de sus “benefactores” militares por haber fallado las metas del proyecto, consideraron dar eutanasia a los prisioneros. El comandate, un ex-KGB vio potencial en el proyecto, y en su lugar decidió ver que pasaría si ponían el gas nuevamente. Los científicos se negaron rotundamente, pero al final, tuvieron que aceptar. En preparación para ser sellados nuevamente en el cuarto, los prisioneros, fueron conectados a un monitor EEG. Para sorpresa de todos, los tres dejaron de pelear en el momento que se dieron cuenta que los regresarían al gas. En este momento, era obvio que los tres estaban haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despiertos. Uno de los prisioneros estaba murmurando una canción; el sujeto mudo, peleaba con sus ataduras de piel, como si tratara de enfocarse en algo. El último sujeto mantenía su cabeza en la almohada, y parpadeaba rápidamente. Siendo este el primero al que se le puso el EEG, la mayoría de los investigadores monitoreaban sus ondas cerebrales con sorpresa. Eran normales la mayor parte del tiempo, aunque algunas veces aparecía una línea recta de manera inexplicable. Parecía que repetidamente sufrían de muerte cerebral. Mientras analizaban los datos, una enfermera notó que los ojos del sujeto se cerraron. Sus ondas cerebrales cambiaron inmediatamente por las de sueño profundo, luego se pusieron rectas, y de manera simultanea, su corazón se detuvo. El único sujeto que quedaba que podía hablar comenzó a gritar para que lo encerraran en ese momento. Sus ondas cerebrales mostraba las líneas rectas del sujeto que acababa de morir por quedarse dormido. El comandante dió la orden de sellar el cuarto con los dos prisioneros dentro, junto con 3 de los científicos. Uno de los 3, inmediatamente tomó un arma y abrió fuego contra el comandante, matándolo de un tiro entre los ojos. Después apuntó al prisionero mudo,y le voló el cerebro. Apunto al prisionero que quedaba vivo, mientras que los demás investigadores escaparon del cuarto. “No me encerraran con estas cosas! No contigo!”, le gritaba al prisionero que estaba atado al camastro. “QUE ERES?!” Demandó. “Necesito saber”!” El prisionero sonrió “Tan fácilmente te has olvidado de mi?”, el prisionero preguntó. “Somos ustedes”. “Somos la locura que esta encerrada en todos ustedes, rogando por libertad en cada momento de tu vida, desde lo mas profundo de tu mente animal. Somos aquello de lo que te escondes en tu cama todas las noches. Somos lo que duermes y silencias y paralizas cuando te vas a tu cielo nocturno, donde no te podemos alcanzar”. El investigador hizo una pausa. Apunto al corazón del prisionero y disparo. El EEG mostró una línea recta mientras el sujeto débilmente murmuró “Casi… tan… libre…” 300px300px Encuestas ¿Crees qué una de estas historias es real? Sí No No sé... ¿Te ha gustado la idea de Coke? Sí No No sé... ¿Quieres que hayan más creepypastas? Sí No No sé... Categoría:Entradas